For mounting semiconductor chips incorporated in a semiconductor device package, paste-like adhesive members have been widely used. For example, when mounting the semiconductor chips to a lead frame, a fixed amount of silver paste or silicone paste is applied to a surface of the frame, and the semiconductor chips are mounted thereon. To improve productivity and quality of a semiconductor device, the amount of the adhesive member applied onto the frame is required to be uniform. A tact time for mounting the chips on the frame is also desired to be reduced.
For these purposes, a stamping method is used for applying the paste, for example. In the stamping method, paste is caused to adhere to a leading end of a needle, called a stamp pin, and the paste is transferred to a surface of the frame. This method is advantageous in that an amount of the paste can be controlled with ease, and the tact time is short.
However, when transferring paste having high viscosity by the stamping method, it is required for suppressing stringiness to reduce the transferring speed of the paste. Thus, a problem emerges in that a tact time becomes longer.
Therefore, manufacturing equipment that permits a member having a high viscosity to be applied uniformly in a short tact time and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device are required.